Reign of the Duals!
by Crove
Summary: Even the greatest of fighters will learn to fear the lone stranger...
1. Market Fight

(A/N): I made a currency. 1 gold coin is equals to 1000z and 1 silver coin is equals to 100z.

A man carrying a thousand zennies would just seem ridiculous ain't it? He would have a large bag containing a thousand coins hanging round his waist. A man w/ a gold coin would be much better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online. I am only a humble fan writing his fictional side tale in Midgard.

**REIGN OF THE DUALS!**

**Act I: Market Fight**

"**STEP BACK, GIVE DEM' ROOM!"**

Valcan, a raggedy old man, shouted.

Deep in the market slums, south west of Prontera City, a fight is brewing. People gathered around the street; primarily composed of merchants, thieves and various squatters.

'_But as usual!' _

Valcan thought.

'_Prontera is in shambles. Not like da' old days' _

Valcan quickly snapped out from his chain of thoughts and got back to the matter at hand. He was the self-appointed bet-collector. He had been living in the market slums for so longthat he had gained the respect of the people not to intervene with himwhen he collects the bet. He was a small ragged old man that barely took a bath. His short, fuzzy, white, curly hair is always covered with his pinkish hat. He always smiles and takessheer joyon little things, showing his yellow and black decayed teeth (well what's left of it) isn't a pretty sight though.

In the middle of the street were two fighters, staying motionless, staring each other cold in the eye. They were about thirty feet apart. Both of them were about the same height. One was wearing a cape and the other one was wearing a manteau. The caped one was a tall, white man around 6 feet with a straight, horizontal-lined scar on his forehead. He had a short, fuzzy, brown hair that would seem like he never uses a comb. The other one however had a long, straight, black hair tied with a thin, black thread. This fighter was darker than the other one. He had a tanned, brown skin that would signify him living in the desert. He looked like he was still in his early twenties. With that factor, the crowd favored his much older looking opponent.

"All bets aboard?" "All bets in place?"

The raggedy man exclaimed, hoping for more money to be placed. But to no avail.

"Fine den'! Da' worth is 5 to 1!"

"A sum of 1500 zennies for da' caped one an' only 300 zennies for da' other one".

"Wait!" a greasy but well rounded voice came from the back of the crowd.

Valcan stretched his little legs and neck trying to find the voice. A man was slowly making his way through the crowd. He was wearing a sakkat and a ragged dark brown manteau.

"Make that 1 to 1" .

Much to his surprise, the man gave him an amount 1200 zennies to even the bet! Valcan gladly took it for it means more share for him. But still, Valcan couldn't help but wonder why a rich, mysterious man was wandering around the market slums. It would surely make him a marked target for thieves.

"Okay now! Da' bet is even! Da' worth is 1 to 1!"

Valcan announced with glee.

The crowd roared with delight as majority of them voted for the caped man and the new odds would definitely raise their winnings.

"Okay now! Are both fighters ready?"

The two fighters nodded without taking their eyes off each other.

"Den FIGHT!"

Quickly, the long haired fighter took out his katar which was hiding inside his manteau and dove off toward his opponent with lightning fast speed.

"HE'S AN ASSASSIN!" the crowd exclaimed.

But it was a bit strange though, for the other fighter was still maintaining a calm face; even when his opponent was charging like hell about to slice up his throat.

The crowd was a bit annoyed.

"What the hell's he doin'!"

But then the calm fighter slowly took his rod hiding inside his cape and shouted…

"FIRE WALL!"

There were "oohs" and "aahs" beyond the amazed crowd. A wall of fire suddenly rose within ten feet from the mage. The fire was immense! It seemed to cover the whole street; which left the assassin no room to pass through. The assassin gave a quick stop not wanting to be burned. He realized that his opponent was comfortably safe behind the fire wall; he had to make a move fast, for he doesn't want to give the mage anymore time to cast another spell. He knows that the next spell would be a direct attack on him.

The mage was murmuring something; his hands were engulfed with fire. Everybody knew exactly… he was about to cast "fire bolt" on the assassin. Much to the crowd's surprise, the assassin suddenly made a vertical leap; a leap that seemed to be higher than the wall itself.

'_Hmm… Dat' wall is about twenty feet tall. Dat' sin's very well trained!..' _

Valcan thought as he was closely watching the battle.

While the assassin was at the peak of his jump, a little higher than the wall, he sheathed his left hand katar and quickly took out a dagger. The mage's eyes widened as he saw his opponent throwing a dagger at him while he was still casting. The mage tried to dodge it but it was too late, the dagger sank deeply on his left shoulder. With his concentration diminished, due to pain; the great wall of fire disappeared. This was the chance for the assassin, for assassins attack very efficiently when their victims are injured, unaware or distracted. The assassin dove again with lightning fast speed toward his opponent, but he was surprised when the mage was still able to summon another fire wall despite the wound. But alas, the mage was not as powerful as before, for the wound really affected his concentration. This time the fire wall was only about half as big as before. The assassin leaped above it with ease aiming his katar directly at his opponent's throat. The mage desperately tried to block the katar with his rod. But a rod against a katar? The rod was quickly sliced in two as the assassin landed beside him, giving another quick slice at his throat and the mage fell… dead.

There was an eerie silence in the crowd for majority of their bets were on the mage. Curses were heard as the disappointed crowd slowly left the scene.

Valcan couldn't help but think again…

'_Hmm… Dat' sin's really well trained!'_


	2. Mystery of the Man

**Act II: Mystery of the Man**

When the fight was over, the assassin slowly approached Valcan.

"Dat' was a really great fight kid!"

Valcan started as the assassin approached him.

"I never saw anyone move dat' fast or jump dat' high before."

"Just give me my share, old man!"

Valcan was shocked at the young assassin's rudeness. He was surprised, for he never thought the assassin would take part of the bet.

"Wha-hat?"

"That fight was between me and the mage; we didn't give any permission to put money on our heads. You took advantage of the fight, and that gave me an instant share of the bet!"

"But... but...?"

The assassin stop talking; he just stared Valcan cold in the eye. With years of experience on the street, Valcan quickly recovered his cool; taking a quick moment to think…

'_It really ain't a good idea ta' mess with an assassin'_

Valcan explained, as he was trying to maintain a calm look.

"Look, as a bet collector I am only entitled ta' ten percent o' da' bet."

"Therefore I only get 300 zennies and I'm willin' ta' give you half o' it."

"That's not good enough… I get 200 zennies…"

This time, Valcan was really irritated, for 300 zennies would have provided him decent meals for two straight weeks. Pronteran market slums these days were not as prosperous as before. But as years of experiences taught him…

'_Sheez… Dis' sin's gonna kill me for a lousy 50 bucks?'_

Valcan sighed and gave the assassin two hundred zennies.

"Till next time, old man"

The assassin stared at Valcan cold in the eyes for the last time, turned his back and walked away; disappearing into the crowd.

'_Boy dat' sure was one uptight assassin…'_

Valcan thought with a smirk of disgust on his face.

"My turn old man…"

Valcan's spine shivered as he heard yet another voice behind him much, much colder than the assassin's.

He turned around and saw that it was the sakatted man who evened the bet.

'_By da' savage's mane, I still have ta' pay dis' man!' _

Valcan thought, disliking the idea. But nonetheless, he still had to do it.

"You earned dat' well"

"By da' way, how'd ya know?"

"Know what?..."

"How'd ya know da' assassin would win?"

Again, much to Valcan's surprise, the man said nothing; turned away and disappeared into the market.

'_Well what're da' odds? Meetin' two cold strangers in one day…' _


	3. Market Fight II

(A/N): if there are any misspelled or hazy sentences, please excuse it. I tend to post it before editing it. nyah nyah /heh

**Act III: Market fight II**

It was dawn, as Valcan woke up, stretching his little hand with a matching yawn. It's been three days since that infamous fight. That was the only excitement that had ever happened in the past few weeks. Valcan was getting bored as usual.

'_Yawn! I hope another fight'll happen today, gotta make money soon.'_

Valcan headed to the market. While buying some meat and milk for breakfast, he heard some rocus on the street. Instinct immediately told him another fight is brewing.

'_Oh by da' savages manes! dis must be my lucky day! I'll treat myself to a nice, big, juicy steak after this one.'_

Immediately, he made his way unto the crowd while wondering what kind of fight he will witness today. In the middle of the street were five men, surrounding a lone stranger. The stranger did look familiar though.

'_Oh by da sava…'_

He was speechless after that. When he found out that the stranger was the same man who evened the bet a couple of days ago; still wearing his sakkat and ragged manteau.

'_Dat stupid fool! Showing his money 'round da' market! He'll surely git what he deserves! Five thieves are surrounding him now, what'll he do? Dat fool!'_

"'Ey Valcan! 'eres our bets!"

The crowd began calling Valcan for their bets. But the crowd was in an inevitable disappointment for what Valcan had to reply.

"No bets today! Sorry folks! No one in his right mind would bet 'gainst da thieves. Five thieves are surrounding him, what'ya expect people?"

Valcan continued.

"Unless someone's gonna bet 'gainst da thieves, you ain't winnin' anythin'!"

Sighs and groans were heard from the crowd but Valcan did have a point.

"A thousand zennies for the man"

A rough, cold voice paased through the crowd.

'_What da'…'_

'_What's happnin' with da' world today! In da' middle o' da' street is a man bout' to be mugged for his stupidity an' another one's actually gonna do da' same?'_

'_People are getting' stupider diz' days… announcing a huge 'mount o' money on da' street! STUPIDITY AT IT'S FINEST!…'_

Although with large sums of money, Valcan would be able to gain a lot from it. He still had a noble heart deep inside and disgusts him to see people gatting killed for cash.

But Valcan was in for a big surprise as he turned around.

'_Oh by da...'_

It was the assassin from three days ago. Vice versa, this time it was the assassin who would bet for the man.

'_I thought dis sin was unpredictable. Now I know he's jez plain stupid.'_

"Part of dat thousand was mine ya' know!"

Valcan remembering the 200 zennies, as the assassin neared him.

Still cold, but with a slight grim on his face.

"Don't worry, old man. I'm investing it."

Valcan tucking his shoulders and rolling his eyes.

"It's yer loss…"

But right now he was with a little ease, for there was an exception. Even though the assassin announced a large sum of money, no one would actually dare rob him! With the skills he showed three days ago, he was as safe as Baphomet himself; no one dares touches him. The crowd roared with excitement. They were actually going to make money off this. Somebody was stupid enough to make a bet!

"OKAY! PUT YER' BETS IN AN' LET'S START DA' FIGHT!"

Valcan announced with all his might. Trying to complete the bet as soon as possible.

"da' worth is two tA one! A sum of two thousand zennies for da' thieves an' a thousand zennies for da' man!"

"let da' fight begin!"

'_I'm getting' too old for dis, screamin' at da' top o' my lungs seems ta' be catchin' up ta me'_

'_Hope ya' can pull dis' one off, stranger. Don't exactly wanna see ya' git killed'_

'_And ya too, sin. A thousand zennies, ain't too shabby, hope ya ain't loosin' it'_

Valcan thought with a sigh.

In the middle of the street, the lone man stood motionlessly cold as the thieves surrounded him with menacing grins on their faces.

"Ain't too smart, stranger! Announcing yer cash on the street. And by the looks o' things three days ago, seems ya only gotten richer seein' as how ya won the bet… I have ta say dis is a very profitable kill!"

One of the thieves, which seemed to be their leader, announced.

"Yeah! Tough luck, pal!"

Another one blurted out.

The lone man just stayed quiet and motionless. With that, a thief behind him lunged forward with a dagger, trying to stab him on the back (as most thieves do comfortably). Without even looking back, the man sidestepped and caught the thief's arm as he was still lunging forward; twisting it, the thief flipped and fell on his back. As the thief was still on his back, the man kicked him on the chin and fell unconscious.

Surprise went around the crowd. Worry and disgust went next, for they couldn't afford loosing another bet because of the man responsible for taking it in the first place showed some fighting skills.

The four remaining thieves were aggravated. Two of them attacked at the same time, one from the back and one from the front. In a blink of an eye, the man ducked, as both thieves still lunged forward. Trying their very best to move away form each other's daggers; so not to stab one another. But it was too late; the man was already behind the one of the thieves taking a quick punch at the back of the head, rendered another thief unconscious.

The thieves' leader was getting frustrated.

'_How'd he knocked out two o' my men without even breakin' a sweat!'_

"What're ya doin you bunch of unreliable fabres!"

Looking at two of his remaining men.

"You two! Get behind him! I'll keep him busy!"

The two thieves followed, getting behind the man, their leader suddenly gave a big snarl as he lunged forward with his much superior looking gladius.

"Now! Attack him now!"

The two thieves dumbfoundedly followed, as their master was attacking like a raved beast. The man kept dodging their leader's strike until the two thieves neared behind him. To everybody's surprise, the man turned his back on the leader; facing the two thieves now.

"Yer dead meat!"

The thieves' leader snarled, as he lunges his gladius on the man's back.

* * *

Valcan was watching the fight closely. He couldn't help but look at the assassin who was just standing still, arms crossed; portraying a comfortable outlook.

'_Does he have dat' much confidence on da' man? Can dat' man actually win 'gainst five thieves?'_

* * *

The crowd's eyes brightened as it seemed like the man was actually going to get stabbed. They could actually win the bet… But they're in for devastation as the next set of moves occurs…

The crowd's eyes only widened when in a blink of an eye, the man vanished and instantly appearing behind the thieves' leader.

"Holy sm…"

"HOW'D HE GET THERE?"

"TELEPORTATION SPELL?"

Anger was heard among the crowd as the man was giving another quick but hard punch at the back of the thieves' leader's head.

"Who's next…"

The still surprised, remaining, two thieves heard him say with the coldest voice attainable. Eyes widened, they were smart enough carry their friends with them as they ran away.

* * *

Valcan couldn't help but think.

'_Now, now… Two ice cold men arriving in da' past few days with excellent fighting styles… Maybe Prontera isn't dat' boring after all'_


	4. After Effect

Tom Valor: Dude, im a bit embarrassed. Just kept on posting my fic w/o even editing it… never actually thought someone's gonna read it so soon. Anyway, I did a bit of editing here and there it took me a long time too… bout' 5 minutes to be exact lolz!

Btw, thanks for pointin' out my mistakes. Im a noob, it's a learnin' process for me. Im gonna keep makin' mistakes and you just keep on correcting me! lolz! Nyahahaha!

To all of you out there: someone actually read my fic! Yey! Haha this is sooo cooool!

**Act IV: After Effect **

"**HEY! OPEN UP, OLD MAN!"**

A loud knock on the door and a shout startled Valcan; immediately causing him to rise from his bed. It was early in the morning. Valcan was squeezing his forehead, trying to get the hang over out. The fight yesterday made him a lot of money, instantly acknowledging his promise to himself; indulging himself unto a big fat steak while getting drunk in the process.

'_Damn dis' hang over!' _

'_Who could be wakin' me up dis' erly in da' mornin'?'_

"YO, OLD MAN! OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT INTO PIECES!"

'_Whooo… sounds angry…'_

Valcan was still squeezing his forehead when he opened the door. A large figure of a man suddenly appears from his sight. His vision was still hazy from his hang over; he couldn't see the figure clearly. A large bulky arm suddenly grabbed his ragged shirt and threw him outside. As he looked up, there were three more figures standing around.

'_Looks like dis' bull ain't alone… who're diz' people 'nyway?' _

Trying to clear his mind, trying to concentrate, trying to think what was going on and trying to anticipate what to do; Valcan did a lousy job. The immense hang over was relentless. Valcan sat up on the middle of the road, now using his palms to squeeze his temples. He suddenly heard a female voice.

"Still looking pathetic are you now, Valcan?"

Valcan couldn't help but think.

'_Why does dat' voice sound familiar?'_

'_Oh by da'…'_

It suddenly occurred to him.

"Zerran!"

The female voice answered with a laugh.

"Oh, Valcan! You're too predictable."

"Oh cum' on, Zerran. What'ya want wid' me?'

The female voice stopped her laughter and portrayed a more sarcastic look.

"Valcan, Valcan… my dear sweet Valcan. Why is it that when I see people, it automatically means I want something…"

"Cause it usually does!"

The voice replied with more sarcastic laughter and began to speak again.

"Okay, I admit, I do want something… I want information…"

The voice continued.

"Four days ago, I heard a mage of mine was killed in a street fight. I heard he didn't even scratch his opponent. Now I was wondering… Lomer was one of the best fire mages here in Prontera. How in the blue moon did an assassin kill him so easily?"

By this time Valcan's battle with his hang over was slowly favoring his side. Things occurred to him slowly. As he recalled the fight four days ago, he suddenly remembered that the mage did have a guild and that his guild mistress was now hunting his killer.

Still squeezing his head.

"Umm.. I think da' sin was jez too fast for him…"

"You were always a lousy conversation. The specifics, Valcan, where can I find this so called 'infamous' sin?"

"I dunno, Zerran, dat sin jez showed up a few dayz ago an' dun really know where ta' find him."

"Oh, Valcan, if you're lying to me you could very well be an incinerated corpse. You do know that don't you?"

"Verran, I swear ta' ya' on all my belongings, I don't know where dat' sin is!"

"You're a rat living in a rathole, Valcan. What belongings do you have?"

This time the sarcastic voice toned down a little.

"Nevertheless, you do look sincere. Very well, Valcan. I'll let you out for now…"

Valcan sighed with relief.

'_Oh by da' ashes an' brimstones. Why does dat brute of a lady hav' ta' cum' ta' me?'_

As his tormentor was leaving, he could slowly make out that she was with three other individuals.

'_The great Verran! Still needing bodyguards.'_

Trying hard, battling over his hang over, he wasn't about to give up for he was persistent on trying to eye his tormentor's companions. He began assuming that the big bulk of a man that grabbed him a while ago was his personal bodyguard, a knight named Armallion. There was also a man wearing a brown mage hat and a purple silk robe. No doubt this was her right hand man, a wizard named Letrall. And figure smaller than the rest, a figure that would fit a lady. Right intuition directed Valcan to assume this was her younger sister, a priestess named Fenall.

"Oh by the way, Valcan."

Zerran announced.

"There was also a stranger that knocked five thieves out yesterday. Do you know anything about that man?"

"No, Zerran. But I'll keep ya' informed if eva' I can find somethin' bout diz' two."

"Okay, you do that, Valcan, you do that…"

Zerran continued on walking away along with her companions. Last train of thoughts occurred on Valcan's mind. It was about the assassin and the stranger.

'_Yer 'bout ta' be sucked in da' bigger picture of Prontera, boys. Hope ya' can handle it!'_


	5. Guild Histories

(A/N): this is more like a brief guild histories on my version of Rune Midgard. /gg

Disclamer: again, I don't own Ragnarok Online! I just wish I did… lolz!

**Act V: Guild History**

The War of the Emperium was the bloodiest war ever to take place in Rune Midgard. Hundreds of guilds sacrificed lives all over Midgard just to gain supremacy over the castles. Sadly, this was a drastic war. Population dramatically declined as only a few corpses were ever resurrected. The truth is, there were only a few veteran priests who are able to perform this complicated spell. So in short, thousands lost their lives for this seemingly senseless war.

Out of hundreds of guilds only three rose to power, considering themselves to be the strongest of all. As years pass, weaker guilds were slowly destroyed by stronger ones and some strong ones were absorbed by the powerhouses.

**The three most powerful guilds:**

The first guild is Backblade, a guild born in Morroc. As two of the most powerful warriors in Morroc (a rogue and an assassin) joined forces, they decided to create a guild. Thieves, rogues and assassins immediately wanted to join them, for their ferocious battle histories and deadly fighting styles simply made them the two deadliest men in Rune Midgard. It was shown in history that before the war would end; they would already have single-handedly killed hundreds of warriors on the battlefield. In the late years of the war, they decided to attack the green pastures of Danau. Considering that it was the weakest of all empires, Blackblade's sly but deadly war techniques easily conquered the castles of Greenwood.

Although places always crumble when thieves begin to rule it, the two Guild Masters seem to do an excellent job in maintaining order in Payon. The Guild Masters even gained the respect of the Payonese hunters; thus joining their guild. Currently, majority of the members are assassins and hunters. The current duo Guild Masters are: the raging rogue, Vional and the deadly tactician of an assassin, Cramar.

The second guild is Cinder. Because Guild Cinder was born in Geffen, it currently owns the castles in Britoniah. Guild history proclaims that five legendary wizards created the guild. As wizards and sages from all over Geffen heard of the guild's powerful pioneers, they began joining the guild; therefore majority of the members are wizards, mages and sages. As its power and influence grew, they started taking the Britoniah castles one by one. It is inevitable that Cinder can only become stronger as other kinds of warriors began joining it too (Knights, crusaders, and priests from Prontera, assassins and rogues from Morroc, and even hunters from Payon). The previous Guild Master was a legendary wizard named Calfalink; he was killed by single-handedly defending a castle from an army of Backblades attacking his favorite castle (Berggel). When Calfalink died, its position was automatically handed down to his child, a female wizard named Zerran.

The third and the strongest of all guilds is Ultima. A guild guild composed of Pronteran knights and Crusaders along with priests and monks; the pride of the great Pronteran Church. Seemingly as unstoppable as they appear to be, they also have their Battlesmiths and Battlealchemists to support them! Indeed an ideal force to be reckon with. As Guild Ultima's charisma and a promising future in the great Capital of Rune Midgard seems to do the job; warriors of different kinds are attracted to this guild like moths with lamps. Therefore strengthening their already awesome line up with other different fighters such as wizards, hunters, sages, assassins etc… They currently hold the Luina castles and the current Guild Master is Relkan a Master Knight-Mage.

**End of the war **

The war ended because of a truce from the three guilds. Agreeing that the war was becoming pointless, as none of them would budge from their respectable empires. They decided a truce would be the solution. Relkan was the first to offer the truce and as a sign of good fate, he offered two of his castle in Prontera (Guild Ultima use to control both Valkyrie and Luina). Svanhilt to Cinder and Creamhilt to Backblade.


	6. Conversational Plot

**Act VI: Conversational Plot**

"**Milady, I'm so sorry to interrupt but the news I bring will surely delight you."**

Henquel, Cinder's official diplomat announced.

It was just after dinner in Castle Svanhilt. Zerran along with her loyal companions were still having a sip from their wine. There were slight disgust on their faces as none of them really enjoyed the sight of their gloated diplomat.

"Yes, what is it, Henquel?"

"Our spies have found the man you were looking for."

"Really… So where is he?"

"Right now he's having a drink at the Ticktop Tavern."

"Oh?... Is that so? Well done, Henquel... You're excused."

The diplomat made an unnoticeable hint of irritation as he nodded his head and went away.

"Why do you keep that old gloat anyway, Zerran, it's not like we need him that much." Her right hand man muttered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Letrall. We do need him. His 'propaganda works' seem to do the job."

Zerran continued.

"He does his speeches very well and when he became our diplomat… positive remarks were heard about our guild and recruitment statistics went up."

Her sister couldn't just stay quiet anymore. The silent priestess had to blurt something out.

"But sister! He is also one of the biggest slime in Prontera!"

"Now, now sister… I know his lust for you hasn't even inched a bit… But don't worry, the moment he lays his slimy hands on you… I will personally guarantee I won't stop till every inch of his gloated body turns to ash."

"Not to mention his desire for wealth" Letrall added.

Zerran did make a miniature laugh but continued on with the subject.

"Look… not only we, but I think the whole Cinder members resent him. Fine, I'll make you a promise. If I can find a suitable replacement for him, I promise to personally kick him out of the guild instantly."

She turned and gave a wondering look at Armallion.

"So what about you, Armall? No comments whatsoever?"

"I just resent his gluttonous habit that's all…"

Zerran gave another quick laugh; took a sip from her wine and moved on to another subject.

"Okay, enough with this tiring subject. Let's move on to a much more important matter."

She continued.

"Armallion, I think it's time we gave this Ticktop Tavern a visit…"

"We'll go with you." Letrall intruded.

"No, no, Letrall. Armallion would be enough. You and my sister stay here in the Castle."

* * *

The Ticktop Tavern was one of the most popular taverns in Prontera. With complete collection of drinks and large variety of food, the tavern is usually crowded and noisy. But even the loudest of noise can still be softened by the guild mistress' presence.

As the famed guild mistress entered the tavern; along with her trusted bodyguard, all forms of roars and laughter that were usually heard from drunken men vanished in just an instant.

"Oh come on, boys. Go on with your little party… Don't let little o' me poop your fun." The guild mistress announced with a sarcastic smile.

'_What the hell's she doin' here?'_ People began thinking.

"Boys, boys, boys… have your fun. I'm just here for business, that's all."

As she was enjoying the torment she's causing at the bar, she suddenly eyed a lone figure at the back of the tables; in an area darker than the usual ambience.

'_Well now… that has got to be him.'_


	7. Replacement

**Act VII: Replacement**

As Zerran approached the lone figure at the back of the bar, people's eyes followed her every movement. Silence was still present in this supposedly wild bar.

"If you won't stop eyeing my mistress in the next three seconds, I will personally gut all of you!"

The crowd was stunned at the knight's ultimatum. Although drunken and wild, people did begin to think logically. They slowly began to realize that the guild mistress might indeed be on a business visit. A serious and threatening look on the knight's face did put them on a short break from their intoxicated form of thinking and began thinking properly. They did not want to aggravate the guild mistress and his bodyguard.

A man from the side, probably the smartest of the bunch, climbed up a table, raised his bottle of rum and began singing a theme song for the drunks; thus hoping to bring the ambience back. The rest began to understand was he was doing and slowly started to join in the singing fray. They tried their best not to look at the 'oh so great guild mistress, Zerran', even though they were still wondering what Zerran could possibly want from their prominent tavern.

Zerran reached the figure she was approaching.

"Hello assassin."

It was the assassin from the infamous fight with the mage.

The assassin just looked at her coldly. But still, he couldn't help but find Zerran to be very attractive. Although a few years older than him, he noticed that she portrayed an aura of a young spirited woman. She had a soft, white skin that seemed aristocratic. Her scarlet hair plumped above her shoulders; making her look even more ravishing.

"Quite the shy type, aren't we?"

It was as if the assassin didn't have the ability to speak.

This didn't irritate Zerran though. She found the assassin to be very interesting and even let out a small giggle.

"Shall I take a seat then?" although her bodyguard was already pulling a seat for her.

As Zerran sat, she slowly began to distinguish the assassin's features. Much to her surprised, she found the assassin to be handsome. Zerran distinguished him to be younger than her. He had the brown, Morrocan skin that was usually found on rogues and assassins but he had a 'baby face' feature that would replenish all that.

"Oh young sin… I have business to discuss with you and you have to respond or else it would seem that I'd just be talking to no one. Not to mention in front of all these people. Although they're all so cute! Pretending not to notice me."

More giggles came out. Zerran seemed to be enjoying herself.

"But nevertheless, I would be greatly ridiculed if you still insist on keeping your silence. Now we wouldn't want that, would we? A woman in my position can't afford to be ridiculed…" Hinting seriousness on her face.

A soft, cold, barely audible voice came out.

"What do you want…"

"Oh, he finally talks! Good. Now let's move on to business. I want to reprimand you for the action you made unto certain guild member of mine."

The assassin knew it was the mage he had killed.

Zerran continued.

"You killed a member of Cinder! And we can't let it go so easily."

"So you want revenge..."

"I'm still thinking. But before that, Lomer was my best fire mage. To kill him so easily requires great skill. You must be good."

The assassin recalled his battle with the mage. The mage was indeed powerful; remembering the immense firewall on the market.

"Hmmph… if you had wanted revenge, you would have already attempted to blast me out… I'll say again, what do you want…"

Another small giggle went out before Zerran replied.

"You're quite intelligent! Be let's not continue this crap, shall we? That market fight was an audition for the guilds. You know very well news from displaying your skills on the street would make its way up the castles… thus having lots of recruiters hunting you."

The assassin became silent again.

"You have two choices now, sin. First, you acknowledge my recruitment… Secondly, I have to replenish my guild's honor by killing my member of mine's, murderer. You seem smart enough; I suggest you do the former. You are not dealing with a mere mage here anymore. I am a very capable wizard and my bodyguard here I used to killing hundreds in the battlefield."

"Hmm… Cinder sounds fine…"

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Yup, but under one condition…"

"Huh? What could that be?"

"I'll become one of your representatives on the upcoming tournament. I'm very sure you won't get disappointed."

Zerran was surprised indeed. The assassin did have everything planned out. Her interest on the assassin grew even more! She couldn't help but blurt out laughter of amusement. Since she became the guild mistress of Cinder, she did have little time for fun.

"You're not only cold, sin… you seem a bit conceited as well!"

More laughter came out as people began thinking she was solely amusing herself. It was common in the Ticktop Tavern to have all sorts of roars of laughter but Zerran was the only one laughing without the aid of alcohol.

"Fine! I'll make you a deal! We have a few days till the tournament, I'll put a few test for you along the way. If I deem worthy, I'll gladly put you on the tournament."

"Fine, I'll look forward to it…"

Again, Zerran ruptured out more laughter as it would really seem that she hasn't had fun in years.

"Okay, conceited sin! Let's get you out of this forsaken Tavern and you to your new home… Castle Svanhilt. And don't worry about your drink; we have better wines in the castle."

The assassin relieving himself, he got what he wanted. Zerran was right all along, challenging the mage ensured him a place in Cinder.

* * *

Behind Zerran, Armallion couldn't help but admire her mistress' wit. Replenishing her guild's honor by means of revenge would have been a lost cause. Instead, by recruiting Lomer's murderer, Zerran replaced her casualty with a better one.

Armallion was always the most loyal of Zerran's member. He was thelargest member of the guild, not to mention the rest of Prontera. Toweringover seven feet, he was called a_ 'Monster'_ in the battlefield. His bald head and dark-brown skinmade it seem even more that he was indeed a monster.But there was something in the guild mistress that made him loyal like a puppy dog. Recalling his reasons why he had stayed loyal and admired her mistress in the first place. He couldn't help but compare his mistress with other guild masters.

'_That raging lunatic,Vional, would have hunted down the assassin already; tearing him into pieces if his member was murdered, unlike my mistress.'_

Zerran and the assassin stood up and began to walk out of the tavern.

"By the way, you never gave me your name…"

"Klyxe…"


	8. The New Master

(A/N): Oh crap! This fever blows! One good thing bout bein sick though is… im havin plenty o time to write my fic…

Btw, Klyxe is pronounced as klayks.

**Act VIII: The New Master**

It was another sunny day; Valcan was loutishly chomping on his apple.

'_Payon does produce da' best fruits!'_

An arm suddenly grabbed Valcan's shoulder.

'_What da'!"_

He turned around to see who it is.

"It's ya' again! Wat'ya wan't wit' me?"

It was the same sakkatted man who knocked out five thieves a few days ago.

"I need your help..."

"Wha-hat? A strong fighter like ya' needs help from an' ol' man?"

"Enough with the blabbering. I can pay you a good deal of money."

The talk of money seemed to ring in Valcan's ear.

"Am at yer' service, mast'r." Along with an accordingly bow.

"You've been a street bum all your life, haven't you? You know all sorts of people here in Prontera, right?

"Indeed ah' certainly do! By da' way, how much money are we talkin' 'bout?'

The man looked at his greenish face with disgust.

"Here. This is just to start with. Many more will come if you follow accordingly."

Valcan's eyes widened, he almost cried with joy! A gold coin was now in his small, raggedy hands.

"A'yy Mast'r! I'll be yer humble slave for as long as ya' want!"

"First off, I need a place to sleep."

* * *

It was in a small alley. Valcan was leading his new master to his house. 

"We're ere', mast'r!"

When the man entered Valcan's house, he saw that it was more like an old, chaotic room than a house.

"Not exactly the tidy one now eh, old man?"

It was an old, small, forsaken-liked room. All it contained was a bed, a chair and small round table. But the thousand zennies seemed to have made Valcan invulnerable to his master's sarcasm. He just laughed and replied with amusement.

"Yer' slave is an ol' man, mast'r. Not 'xactly da' kind dat' can hire a maid."

For the first time, the man was beginning to see Valcan a bit amusing.

"By da' way, if it ain't too much ta' ask my new master's name."

"Kraveck…" with a low cold tone.

"It's settled den', mast'r Kraveck! Ya' can stay ere' fer as long as ya' want an' I'll do yer' errands fer ya'! an' ya' can sleep on da' bed an' ill sleep on da' floor."

Kraveck seeing the dirty bed sheets and pillows.

"Ill just sleep on the chair."

* * *

It was dawn, the day after. Kraveck was still fast asleep when an aroma of roasted meat woke him. 

"I brought breakfast, mast'r! used part o' da' gold ya' gave me ta' buy da' best roast'd meat Pontera has ta' off'r!"

The old man seemed to be acting like a replenished young boy at this moment. Kraveck was a bit astonished at first, but he began studying the cheery old man. He was starting to like the old rag.

He took off his sakkat (which he still wore when he was asleep on the chair all night)andragged brown manteau, thenbegan to eat.

"Well done, Valcan."

The old man's childish, puppy eyed look turned into a massive smile when he actually heard his master speaking his name. It was the first in years that anyone had ever showed him kindness. He bagan studying his new master, this time there was no sakkat to cover half his head. He had a short fuzzy crimson-brown hair, but seemed to keep it tidy along with his 'few days old facials hairs'.Valcan was surprise to see his master's face and skin was a mixture of Pronteran and Al de Barran features. His skin wasbrownish though, Valcan knew this was from travelling. Nevertheless, Valcan was a great judge of character. Too long in the capital of Rune Midgard made him an expert, he could tell where a manis fromjust by a glance. And his master was tall too, he estimated a few inches above six feet.

"O' jes' keep eatin', mast'r Kraveck! Are der' anymore errands I can do fer ya'?"

"No Valcan. This is enough for now. By the way, what can you tell me about this coming tournament?"

"Is da' mast'r interest'd in joinin' da' tourn'y?"

"Yes. One of the reasons I'm here…"

"Well it is held ev'ry year ere' in Prontera an' the one who start'd it was da' guild mast'r o' Ultima. five years ago…"

Kraveck just listened intently.

"As a price fer winnin' the tourn'y, you git ta' have da' castle Lasrigs fer' a whole year an' don't git me wrong! Havin' a castle fer a whole year will make ya' sup'r rich!"

Valcan continued.

"But eva' since da' tourn'y start'd, it was Relkan's right hand man, Sir Crove, dat' won ev'ry single time. Till now, he's da' current champion."

"What about the option on challenging Relkan?"

"O' da' mast'r ain't seriously thinkin' o challengin' da' great Relkan himself, is he?"

"Then it is true."

"Yes, but twas long forgott'n already! Ya' can choose weder' ya' want Lasrigs or ta' challenge Relkan fer da' position of Ultima's guild master. Relkan thought o dat' to attract da' oth'r guild mast'rs. But don't mast'r! Neith'r Cramar, Vional, Zerran nor their best fight'rs even got pass Sir Crove! An' ev'n if ya' defeat Sir Crove, it is rumored dat' Relkan has double da' power o Sir Crove. A lot has died in Relkan's hands mast'r, please tell me ya' won't."

Kraveck gave a quick laugh; surprising Valcan in the process. He never thought his new master was capable of showing emotions.

"You worry too much, Valcan."


	9. The Gate Crasher: part I

(A/N): argh! I'm still sick! Im getting more hostile by the minute. /swt

Btw, Kraveck is pronounced as Kreyvek.

* * *

**Act IX: The Gate Crasher: part I**

"**I wish to talk with Sir Crove!"**

Kraveck addressing the two swordsmen guarding the gate.

It was after breakfast, Kraveck suddenly decided to go to Castle Lazrigs. While a worried Valcan tagged along behind him.

"A-are ya' sure ya' know what yer' doin, mast'r?" Valcan whispering to his master.

"Shhsss Valcan."

"And who might you be? Do you have an appointment with Sir Crove?" one of the guards proclaimed.

"No, but I think he'll find me pretty interesting."

Both guards gave a sudden burst of laughter.

"Sir Crove is a busy man! He can't possibly be interested in a nobody like you! Who're you anyway?"

'_As expected I guess…' _

The eyes of one guard suddenly widened when he saw Kraveck's fist plunging directly at his face. The other swordsman gave a shocking look as his partner was falling unconscious.

"What the hell you doing!" The guard was drawing his bastard sword.

Kraveck gave a quick sneer and raised his right leg; aiming a kick at the remaining guard. The swordsman sidestepped, backed away and took time to think while holding his bastard sword forward in a defense stance.

'_Geez what's this guy's deal? He wants to see Sir Crove that badly? He sure is fast though' _"SOUND THE ALARM! SOME GUY'S TRYIN TO BUST HIS WAY IN!" He wittingly shouted, for he realized he didn't have a chanceagainst this guy.

With that, the swordsman feeling more confident as back up was coming; charged in andhustled a barrage of slashes. Kraveck let out a small grin on his face while easily parrying his opponent's attacks. He was simply to fast for him! And it would seem likehe was gingerly playing with the swordsman.

While at the back of a tree, Valcan was worriedly watching his master's surprising actions. Enough street smarts taught him to find a hiding place immediately.

'_Aww great! I was beginnin' ta' like my new mast'r an now he went totally whacko!'_

But he was greatly worried for his master though, for Kraveck was the only one who showed him kindness in years.

"Is that all you've got?" Kraveck sneered snobbishly at the swordsman who was still attacking him with futile effects.

"No! Back up's coming and you're gonna get it!"

Kraveck just laughed while sidestepping an overhead slash by the swordsman. The bastard sword just hit the ground and with that, at a vulnerable state, Kraveck took the opening and kicked the poor swordsman's face; immediately knocking him down. After that, five more guards came out from the gate.

'_Ah more fun for me…'_

"Mast'r Kraveck! What're ya' doin'?" Valcan couldn't help but blurt out his worried state at his seemingly mad master.

Kraveck turning his head to the right while not completely looking at Valcan, blurted out more laughter and met the charging guards head on.

'_Oh by da' savage's mane! My master's gone complet'ly whacko!' _

Kraveck sidestepped to the left as nearest swordsman gave an overhead slash. Kraveck counter attacked with his left fist while the swordsman's after-stance (stance after an overhead slash. You're still crouching a bit while your sword is still on the ground) was still very vulnerable.

'_I've been fighting with noobs ever since I got to Prontera. I wonder when I'll meet a real challenge…'_

When the four remaining guards were nearing him, they were suddenly shocked to see kraveck disappearing right in front of their eyes.

"What the! A teleport spell?"

A scream of agony was suddenly heard at the back of the guards when one of theswordsmen was on his knees; about to hit the ground unconsciously. The three remaining guards were in awe. For the first time, they were actually hesitating to attack the intruder.

"So… who's next?"

The guards, still being in awe, decided to attack the stranger for duty was overriding their fears.

"You! Get behind him! We'll attack him at the same time!" one of the guards addressing his comrade.

The guard followed and quickly got behind the stranger. Now, three swordsmen were surrounding Kraveck. One of them gave a quick signal to start attacking. The three guards skillfully attacked with ease as it would fittingly seem that they have done this a number of times before. With that, Kraveck just sneered again, waiting till the last minute and disappeared again! Appearing quickly behind one of the swordsmen, Kraveck gave a hard kick at the back of the head, knocking the guard out.

The two remaining guards' awe multiplied.

"Damn! If he keeps teleporting, we don't have a chance against him!"

"**ENOUGH!" **

The loud voice came from the figure that just came out of the gate. The figure showed a massive bulk of armor that revealed it belonging to a crusader. The figure was accompanied by several other guards.

'_Hmmm… maybe I'll get the challenge I wanted just yet…'_ Kraveck thought while snickering.

"Mast'r! Watch out! Dat's Sir Sefryenion!"

Indeed Kraveck has heard of this crusader's antics. Sefryenion was among the best crusaders in Rune Midgard.He is the head of the demon exterminating team in Glastheim. Thousands of demons have diedto his account. Kraveck was studying the crusader reluctantly. Sefryenion was a bit shorter than him. His bald head had scars that were probably from demon claws, but one dominant scar was vertically across his left eye. He had a light-brown skin that was probably a mixture of a Pronteran-Morrocan breed. Sefryenion was a medium-sized crusader, but nevertheless he was equipped with magnificent set of armors. His fullplate was shining flawlessly as various elunium upgrades were attached to it. He held a massive shield by his left arm and a saber was sheathed on his side.

'_Oh great! even his boots have elunium upgrades! I was wishing for a challenge and I finally got more than I can handle...'_

"**Who are you? Why are you causing such mockery here?"**

"I came to see Sir Crove…"

"You have to understand, Sir Crove is a very busy man and we can't just let any battle-ready individual in to the castle."

"So I've heard…"

With that Kraveck disappeared again, appearing behind the crusader; giving a hard punch at the back of his head.

'_Good thing he's not wearing his helmet today...' _

Much to Kraveck's surprise, the crusader indeed plunged a few steps forward but wasn't knocked out unconsious. The guards gripped their hands firmly on their swords and began to charge at Kraveck.

"**WAIT!"** Sefryenion commanded along with a hand gesture signaling them to back down. "No one's ever hit me that hard in a long time before. You want to see Sir Crove that badly, huh? Tell you what, if you can beat me, I will personally escort you to him myself."

Kraveck blurted out another quick laughter.

"Fine! It's a deal then!"

"You! Get me my Helmet!" Sefryenion addressing one of the guards.

'_Oh great! This is turning out to be a kamikaze fight for me…'_


	10. The Gate Crasher: part II

(A/N): Ack! The doctor told me my fever's gonna last for a whole two weeks!

Aww come on, doc! I'll be brain dead by the end of the week!

**Act X: The Gate Crasher: partII**

After the crusader put on his helmet, he signaled for the match to start. Kraveck was standing still, wondering how it happened all so fast.

'_Aww great! It looks like I pissed him off!'_

"Hey stranger…" The crusader muttered. "I know this fight is pointless, but I must give way for my selfish desires."

"And what might that be?"

"All my life, all I can seem to remember is seeing myself fight with demons in Glastheim. It's nice to fight with a human every now and then."

"Aww you poor baby…"

With that, Sefryenion's calm outlook turned into a raged one after Kraveck's smirking comment. The crusader dashed with a shield charge, Kraveck sidestepped it, but it seemed Sefryenion anticipated that and executed a horizontal slash on the side. Kraveck, caught by surprise, parried the slash recklessly; creating a horizontal rip on his silk robe.

Kraveck watched his ripped robe. It was a good thing it didn't reach his skin though. He was contemplating on his opponent; this crusader was actually very good!

"So umm… You're really serious about this huh?..."

"Yes indeed. If I were you, I'd take this seriously too."

"I'm having too much fun right now. It's gonna be hard for me to take this seriously, you know…"

Another sarcastic remark made Sefryenion do a shield charge on Kraveck. But he was wondering. _I'm the crusader… I should be the one provoking him._

This time Kraveck sidestepped to Sefryenion's left side, thus rendering him unable to do a slash with his right hand. Kraveck took this as an opportunity, he was preparing for a kick when the crusader did a complete revolution while doing a horizontal slash at the same time. This time Kraveck gained a huge cut on his stomach.

Kraveck was down to one knee, holding his stomach with both hands.

"I told you stranger, you should take this match seriously."

By this time Kraveck had a more serious/angrier look on his face. Sefryenion was a bit proud, the tides have turned; he was the one doing the provoking right now.

'_Guess I have to do this… can't beat this guy without using my skills'_ Kraveck muttered in his thoughts.

Sefryenion's eyes widened when he saw Kraveck's hands glowed with white light of energy. He recognized this instantly… it was… it was holy property! Kraveck's slice in the stomach closed and the bleeding stopped. He was healing himself! Sefryenion was irritated at the same time pleased and impressed for he was wishing for a worthy 'human' opponent for a long time.

"So I'm battling with a priest here… Oh father can you ever forgive me for hurting a priest?"

This time Kraveck was the one enraged. Sefryenion was getting more proud of himself. He was provoking his opponent more than ever. Even his guards were snickering behind him.

"I am not one of those self-righteous priests! I've beaten a lot of people! You'll see why… I'll finish this battle now!"

"Oooh… but before you do… can you baptize me first, Father?"

Seyfryenion was really getting on his nerves. He knew knights and crusaders have that skill. He just didn't realize how effective it was. Nevertheless he was planning to finish the fight quickly.

Kraveck stayed on one knee and raised both his hands in a praying manner. His whole body was glowing with holy energy.

'_He's buffing himself!'_ Sefryenion thought. "Oohh Father, I'm really scared now."

Kraveck suddenly disappeared again, appearing behind the crusader again. But to everyone's astonishment, Sefryenion's body was glowing with holy energy too.

"It won't work priest! How many times have you done that!"

With that, he shouted…

"**GRAND CROSS!"**

A huge mass of holy energy formed into a cross from him. The cross both engulfed Kraveck and Sefryenion. The guards, who were watching, stood in shock. _No wonder the_ _demons of Glastheim never matched him. _

When the cross was dying down, the guards were eyeing closely. They saw a figure standing… it was their commander. The crusader was puffing a bit for the grand cross hit him too. Although lesser than the target, the grand cross also hits its caster and consumes a lot of energy too. But to the guards' surprise, Kraveck was nowhere to be found. Everybody was distressed, especially the Sefryenion. _All that effort for nothing?_

Behind the tree, old Valcan was worriedly watching the disappearance of his master.

"Where are ya', mast'r?"

"Right behind you…"

"Mast'r!" a shocked Valcan exclaimed. "Yer're hidin' wit me? Good mast'r! A retreat is always a nice choice!"

"No Valcan… I never run away from a battle…"

Valcan felt stupid. Now why did he have to say something like that? He watched worriedly as his master disappeared before his eyes, emerging right in front of the geared up crusader who was eyeing his surroundings like a hawk; trying to find Kraveck.

"Tired of appearances behind my back priest?"

"Oh you'd be shocked!"

Kraveck aimed a right hand punch on Sefryenion's armor. The crusader, seeing no point in using his shield to block a bare-knuckled punch, he just let it through. Even a buffed up blacksmith wouldn't be able to scratch his over-upgraded full-plate using just his bare hands. But he made one big mistake; it was already too late when he realized it. All he could do was widen his eyes in shock for what Kraveck was about to do.

While the punch was on its way to Sefryenion's chest, his hands were glowing with holy energy. _From blessing_, Sefryenion thought. But he noticed something else, the fist also had a different aura besides the holy property. But alas, it was already too late.

'_Oh no!... That can only be done by a… he's a…'_

"**OCCULT IMPACT!"**


	11. The Gate Crasher: part III

(A/N): fever… still here… loading… 5 percent… 10 percent… 20 percent… 35 percent… 50 percent… 50 percent brain damage…

I can't leave my house for crying out loud! I'm bored out of my skull!

Anyway, here's another chappie… (If someone's actually reading it! Lolz!)

And by the way, if by some miracle you're actually reading my fic. Please drop by a review or a comment or whatever. So as to officially make my fic have, _'in plural form gg'_, **readers**. (That would mean I'll actually have more than 1 reader, and 2 readers mean plural form, and plural means I can change it from **_'a reader'_** to **_'readers'_** hehehehe lolz!) Besides, my lone reader stopped reviewin', I think he suddenly loss interest hehehehehe!

Please don't mind these, guyz, I'm so bored I'm actually talking to myself! Lolz! Acckk! Whacko!

**ACT XI: The Gate Crasher: part III**

The bare fist impacted on Sefryenion's chest, and the impact was so hard that it threw the crusader a few feet away. Sefryenion was down to one knee, puffing and coughing hardly. A small amount of blood went out from his coughs. He looked at his armor; indeed there was a crack. His guards could only gasp at their great Sir Sefryenion coughing and panting on the ground.

"**ENOUGH!"**

Another voice came from the gate. It was a fat blacksmith that just came out. He had a short, black, well combed hair that doesn't seem to be moved by the wind. He was similar in height with the crusader. What differentiates him from the rest is that he had an aristocratic movement and his massive body signified to lack work or exercise.

"Mast'r, watch out! Dat's Makenor!"

Kraveck instantly knew who he was. It was the first time he'd seen him but his battle antics was well-known. Despite his fat exterior, he possesses an immense strength that could only be seen within a few blacksmiths. He became fat solely because he is a son of a rich blacksmith and got to eat whatever he wanted. Right now, he is living in Lazrigs because he, Sefryenion and Crove are very good friends and battle partners. Before the war had ended, they became the most feared trio in Midgard. Mekenor had always been the humorous, logical thinker while Sefryenion concentrated mostly on fighting. It was Crove that was balanced with both analytical thinking and a very excellent fighting ability.

"Sefryenion, that's enough! This is getting nowhere." Makenor commanded. "And you!" looking at Kraveck. "You proved your point... Come with me."

Sefryenion rose with an unsatisfied look and headed inside the castle along with the guards. Kraveck turned around to give a 'wait for me here glance' at Valcan and followed the blacksmith inside.

* * *

Inside the gate, he was surprised to see the castle being much larger than expected. They crossed a large yard and a series of defensive garrisons before reaching the front door. Inside the castle, Kraveck was much less surprise. Indeed there was a magnificently great, big hall and shimmering furniture was everywhere. But this was everything Kraveck had expected; he knew Lazrigs would be magnificent.

Sefryenion went ahead to the forger's room; to get the crack on his full-plate fixed. While Makenor continued to lead the way.

"Why do you want to see Crove so badly?"

"None of your business…"

"An arrogant prick… No wonder Sefryenion fought you."

Silence dictated from then on. A few minutes later, they arrived upon a huge door. Kraveck could tell this was the master's room because of the much more superior elegance in the decorations of the door.

The blacksmith opened the door. Inside, Kraveck was right. It was the most beautiful room in the castle. It was full of knight-ish decors (Paintings and statues of famous knights, weapons, armors and knighthood encryptions on different kinds of surfaces). But at the center of the back area, in front of a great transparent, glass window where the sun shines directly, there was a man on a desk. He couldn't quite distinguish who it was because the sun's rays were shining directly at his eyes.

"What business brings you here, stranger?" The man spoke in a courteous manner.

Kraveck replied with silence and started to approach the man. As he came nearer, he could now distinguish the man more clearly. It was indeed the legendary knight, Crove. Although he has never seen him before, he concluded it with the more majestic fullplate, manteau and gauntlets he had on. His fullplate was awesome; its grand design was different, for it was made only for a high knight-commander and its various elunium over-upgrades were magnificently sparkling.

As he was getting closer to Crove, he slowly began to identify his face. His long, straight, perfectly black hair was neatly tide behind his back and his face was white with a pure Pronteran skin tone. The closer he came, the closer he could see the knight's aristocratic face and… '_My goodness… He looks more like a prince than a knight!'_


	12. Audition

(A/N): Nice one huh? Nyahaha! GG!

**

* * *

****Act XII: Audition**

"**Wanted a closer view?**

Crove spoke when he got in front of him. Rumors about him were true. He was nicknamed 'Knight in Shining Armor', as women tend to call him that. He is an icon to the ladies. Even back in his swordsman days, he was already known to have many women in his grasp… yet more girls flocked at him when he became a war hero, and even more when he was addressed as 'legendary' due to his incredible fighting ability and glorious exploits, even in such a young age. He was so far the best knight in the whole of Midgard's history. It is rumored that Relkan was the only one stronger than him, but they have never fought each other before. People concluded that the only reason Crove chose not to challenge Relkan when he won the previous tournaments flawlessly was that he was a loyal knight of honor and has so much respect for his guild master.

Kraveck stayed silent. He was glad that the Great Sir Crove was more courteous and open minded than the ones he had already met. It would seem like Cove was in fact welcoming him.

"So you did not come here to talk? You came to assassinate me then?" Crove said while smirking.

"No… why would I… "

"That was a joke, stranger! I'm a bit busy right now, so if you could please tell me what you want…"

Kraveck grumped.

"Besides Relkan, you are the only one who has the authority to recruit."

Crove blurted out a genuine laugh.

"So you wish to join Ultima then? It's true, unlike other guilds, we don't send out recruiters anymore. We are already at our peak and Relkan limited the guild's recruiting management to me."

"I'm still waiting for an answer…"

Crove was amused again.

"Stranger, I don't know anything about you. How do I know you're not a spy?"

"Last time I checked, the war is over. Nobody sends spies anymore…"

"I beg to differ. It's a few days until the tournament and our sly adversary Zerran usually wants to know our line-up and there's always Vional who uses spies to put weakening drugs on our fighters just before the tournaments."

"Well that's nice… but do I look like the type who would submit to a woman nor poison my opponent?"

Crove studied Kraveck, he was a great analyst of emotions. He was indeed telling the truth, but he knew he was also hiding something.

"Hmmm… you do look like a man of integrity… But you want something else, if I may say so, you're hiding something."

This time it was Kraveck who laughed.

"I've already auditioned my skills… I wish to become of your representatives in the tourney."

"Why? Your eyes actually show you're after someone."

Kraveck didn't expect this. Crove was smart; he was catching on to him real fast. But he still kept his words calm.

"That's none of your business…"

Crove laughed again.

"So I take it you want revenge from a fighter that's going to enter the tournament? And among the guilds, you want to use Ultima's name? should I be honored?"

"It's up to you…"

Crove took a moment to think.

"Fine! I'll let you in the tournament. But only on one condition…"

"I'm listening..."

"You tell me who you're after…"

* * *

Valacn was sitting under a tree; waiting for his master patiently. It was late afternoon and Kraveck still hasn't come out of the castle yet. Sitting there for a while made him think about a lot of things. He was thinking about the match. He was wondering about his master. Sefryenion was a well known crusader; feared in the battlefield. He is what the people nicknamed him, 'The Demonslayer!'. The demons of Glastheim never saw so much destruction from a human before. Yet… his master rendered Sefryenion to the ground. Where could his master come from? How did he become so strong? Where did he learn that skill? And what could his master be plotting?

Questions were still ringing in Valcan ears when he suddenly heard a creak from the gate.

The gate was opening. Valcan's hope went up. _It has gotta be my mast'r!_

Indeed it was Kraveck who stepped forth; wind was gushing through his hair and robe. The old man was dashing towards his master.

"Mast'r!"

But as he was nearing Kraveck, he seemed to notice that he was wearing a new silk robe. There was no rip and there was a picture on his right chest… no… more like an emblem on the robe.

To his surprise - The astonishment on Valcan's couldn't be described.

"By da' savage's mane… Dat's a…"

"Yes, I am an Ultima now, Valcan..."


	13. The Monster

Tom Valor: I'm not updating too fast… I'm saving myself from boredom lolz! I'll go crazy if I won't busy myself hehe! This fever still blows!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Ragnarok!

**

* * *

****Act XIII: The Monster**

**"What're we doin' here, mast'r?"**

Instead of going home, Kraveck led Valcan to Svanhilt. Valcan was sweating like crazy. Perhaps deep inside he knew his master was going to cause trouble again. He had the feeling…

"Go find another tree, Valcan. This time it's gonna be messy…"

_Oh no_! His feeling was confirmed. "By da' savages manes, mast'r. Not again!"

"Go hide, Valcan."

With that, Kraveck began approaching the guards. Valcan was left helpless.

_My mast'r 'is' crazy!_

The guards noticed Kraveck approaching closer.

"HALT!"

The guards noted his emblem; signifying him to be an Ultima. When Kraveck got in front of them…

"What business brings you here, Ultima?"

"Oh nothing…" Kraveck started to blurt out words in a very fast manner. "I am just about to kick both of your asses and the rest of the clowns about to back you up" Kraveck was smiling.

"Wha-hat?"

But before the guards could react a flying fist was already on the way. Kraveck punched one of the guards on the face and made a high kick for the other one on the jaw. Within a second, two swordsmen were down. The guard on the garrison, seeing what had happened, immediately sounded the alarm. In just a few minutes, the gate opened. But unlike Lazrigs, majority were mages who came out.

'_Now this is what I call fun.'_

Back at Lazrigs, only a few knights went out, mostly were swordies. But it was their great Sir Sefryenion who compensated for that.

It was child's play; Kraveck took down three mages in an instant. Mages can't fight and have very little damage-resistance; they are still in their amateur stages and takes too long to cast spells. Kraveck was grinning, as he began to take down more mages. A dozen of them were no match for him; those who were lucky enough to finish casting a spell were only disappointed with his dashing skill.

It was hopeless for them, but it was time they realized it though. This time a bunch of wizards came out the gate along with a few sages.

'_This is it!'_

The wizards stood alertly in front of Kraveck, their hands were glowing with energy; ready to cast a spell if he tried anything. But they weren't moving, in fact, it would seem as if they were waiting for something.

'_What is this? I should make the move first?'_

But then a massive bulk of figure came out of the gate. It was unmistakably, Armallion. The giant was approaching Kraveck slowly. Towering over seven feet tall, Armallion made Kraveck seem like a little boy. It was already dusk and his dark-brown skin and bald head slowly blended into the atmosphere, making him look even scarier. But there was something odd about him right now… He wasn't wearing his armor. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything but a towel! Signs of moisture on his body signified him to be in the middle of a bath when this commotion started; thus forcing him to go outside.

"**You dare attack Cinder's castle?"**

Kraveck replied with a smirk.

"Yes I do dare."

"**THEN I WILL CRUSH YOU DOWN TO THE GROUND!"**

He wasn't kidding. His over-developed muscles seem to make him look capable of doing so. And what's worst, it looked like every inch of his body was covered with muscles!

"**Go ahead, Ultima! Hit me with your best shot!"**

Kraveck smirked again and got into his fighting stance. He then lunges his right fist aiming it directly at Armallion's wet face. But this was no ordinary punch. It may look like a single punch but thegiant felt it three times. This wasn't over though; his left hand lunged just after the right punch, still directly at his face. But this time Armallion felt four blows and this time, blood gushed from his nose. Then his right arm aimed a fist directly at his chest. This punch seemed to be the strongest, there was a loud boomafter it connected and it pushed_'the monster'_back several feet away.

The wizards at the background were in awe. They haven't seen such an accurate combo-like attack and they've also never seen their so called 'monster' pushed by anyone before. But alas, Armallion lived up to his name. He wasn't knocked down, in fact, he was still standing!

Armallion smiled and started walking slowly again towards Kraveck. This put Kraveck in shock. _For the love of… He really is a monster!_ In fact, besides his bloodied nose in which he didn't even mind, he seemed to have not felt anything at all!

"**Was that all an Ultima can muster?"**

'_Oh great!...'_

"**Come on, Ultima! Do it again! No one has ever hit me that hard in a long time! I'm actually amused!"**

Kraveck was still in shock.

'_Oh great!... What do I do now…'_

But as a lot have said; Kraveck was a quick thinker. Realizing that Armallion was practically wearing next to nothing, he executed a rising kick directly ascending right at the knight's… ...balls.


	14. Castle Rumble

(A/N): Whoo… it's a nice day! I dunno… I just feel great! Heh!

By the way, thanks for the reviews Tom Valor, nic'sim87 and Fan of great works! Really appreciate it, guys! No1!

**Act XIV: Castle Rumble**

Silence hurled in the atmosphere. The wizards were speechless for they were practically surprised at this. Armallion held his breath; his dark-skinned face seemed to be turning white. The giant's eyes widened so dramatically that his eyes were seemingly trying to pop out. With that, the ferocious giant fell to his knees; both hands were in the middle of his legs. This was a rare occasion. Armallion's features seemed to have turned into a childish look. This was the only time when people saw the terrifying monster turn into a harmless baby. People viewed him to be a hurt little boy.

Kraveck was still standing in front of him… …grinning. An aura was radiating amongst him. He was actually… very proud of himself!

It took a while before the shock from the wizards' faces slowly faded away. It was after all, a duty for them to help their guild mates, even their seemingly invulnerable giant who never seems to need assistance before.

With that, magical energies started to glow from the wizards' hands. And murmurs of chants were heard from their tongues.

Kraveck was still grinning. _'This is it…'_

The wizard bunch casted various fire, ice and lightning bolts targetting Kraveck. They were still careful enough not to hit their still gasping giant who was right in front of their target. But they were wondering why Kraveck was still grinning despite the fact that the spells were on their way.

With that, the various forms of elemental bolts hit their designated point thus forming a thick smoke after-effect. The smoke even covered their almost naked knight-giant who was still on the ground.

"Did we get him!"

"Of course we did, you fool! No one could've survived that!"

"Hey let's clear this fog and get Armallion back inside."

They went into the fog, swaying the smoke away; trying to eye out for their comrade. After the smoke was slowly dispersing, they found their knight kneeling on the ground; gasping for air. But to their surprise, there was no sign of Kraveck. There were cracks on the concrete; showing their spells only hit the ground.

"What the!..."

"Where is he!"

They gazed out the surroundings trying to find their missing target.

"There! I see him!"

Kraveck was numerous feet away from them.

"He's running away!"

They could hear Kraveckshouting at themwhile running.

"CATCH ME YOU FOOLS!"

"What the... ...That conceited son of a sohee! AFTER HIM!"

Kraveck was swift! His agility enhancement spell worked for him. _That's it boys, catch me if you can... _There was no chance they could ever catch up to Kraveck for wizards slump in their chairs and study spells all day. Their physique doesn't allow them to have the endurance and stamina to do much physical work. Unlike Kraveck who showed great signs of vast training.

He was swiftly making his way back to Lazrigs. He was still smirking when he turned his head back to his pursuers and shouted again.

"COME ON, FOOLS! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

The wizards became more aggravated; even trying harder to catch up.

When Kraveck reached Lazrigs, he approached the two swordsmen who were guarding the gate. Kraveck was a bit surprised when he found out that it was the same two guards he knocked out earlier this day. He couldn't help but smirk again.

"Hey, dimwits!"

Of course the guards were agitated and at the same time embarrassed because of what Kraveck did to them earlier.

"What do you want this time! You're part of the guild now, are you still gonna beat us down!"

"Nope! But I think they do…" Kraveck was pointing towards the wizards who were rushing to the castle.

"What the!... what did you do!"

"Ungrateful pricks! I ran here as fast as I could so I could warn my beloved guild mates that drunken wizards from Cinder are to attack our beloved castle."

"Huh! What do they want! The emperium war was long over! Those crazy bastards!"

"Anyway, sound the alarm! CINDER IS ATTAKING! GET READY!"

As the dumbfounded wizards neared Lazrigs, it was a great shock for them. It was already too late when they realize what Kraveck had done… Knights and crusaders were already rushing out the gate; fully equipped, ready for battle.

"Wait! We were…..…"

They didn't even finish when the nearest knight threw a spear right at them; plunging a wizard straight through his shoulder blades. Blood gushed out as the screaming wizard flinched in extreme pain. They had no choice, the knights and crusaders were undoubtedly attacking them… They had to defend themselves.

* * *

Valcan was following the scene undetected. He hid in the tree near Lazrigs as he did before; closely eying the battle.

"Valcan…"

He was shocked when he heard his master's voice behind him.

"Mast'r!... ya' set dem' up!"

Kraveck just smiled.

"Relax, Valcan! It's getting late… Let's go have a drink…"


	15. The Audition II

(A/N): Hey thanks for the reviews guys! No1!

**Act XV: The Audition II**

"**Calm down, Zerran."**

Makenor, always being the most sensible one, addressed Zerran. A meeting was set on castle Lazrigs for the concerned parties of the 'castle rumble incident'. Crove, Makenor and Sefryenion were there to analyze and settle the incident with Cinder. Zerran, Letrall and Armallion came in compliance with the meeting/settlement.

Zerran clenched her fist and slammed it on the table.

"I have five dead wizards and seven injured! How could I ever calm down!"

Armallion was loyally standing behind her guild mistress as always. He was wondering what ticked his guild mistress so much. Zerran never shows her emotions other than to the ones she really trusts. So why is she ranting in front of Ultima's second in command and his sub-commanders.

"Zerran. We also lost two knights. Although it may be that we have the fewer of the casualties… but a loss is still a loss! Both our guilds lost something and we don't even know why! That's what this meeting is for." Makenor trying to send out a sensible explanation.

_

* * *

__The rumble outside castle Lasrigz roared out into the entire vicinity. Knights and crusaders outmatched, not to mention outnumbered the 'weak-defensed' wizards. Spears, swords and magical bolts calshed. Blood from both sides gushed on the cemented ground and screams were heard all over. It wasthen when Makenor went out of the gate, expressing his infamous commanding voice, **STOOOPPP!**_

_Makenor was always known as a sensible man. Although feared in the battlefield as a man who crushed many enemies. He always respected the lives he had taken and kills only if it was the last resort. If it was the 'what ever goes attitude' crusader, Sefryenion, who got out first, he would have joined in the fray. But Makenor's commanding voice was so charismatic at the same time scary; no onedared disobeyed. **"STOP THIS NONESENSE! ULTIMA, GET BACK IN THE CASTLE AND CINDER, YOU ARE LOOSING THE BATTLE, GO BACK TO YOUR CASTLE AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOUR GUILD MISTRESS IS GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS FOOLISH ASSAULT!" **_

* * *

Zerran was after all the guild mistress, and should watch her actions all the time. She was always successful on setting aside her anger, but this was something else. Something was bothering her and couldn't easily let it go. She was in fact, save her being a guild mistress, a woman… She hesitated for a moment but was able to begin thinking sensibly. Her actions would definitely affect her guild which was much more important than her unusual issues. She kept a mental note to ponder later on what was 'bugging' her and fought to act sensibly again. 

She gave out a soft sigh and said.

"Yes... So do have any idea what happened?"

Armallion and Letrall were really astounded. Their guild mistress treated a sigh, soft or loud, as a sign of defeat or that you 'gave up'. After a day of sieges, loosing a lot of members and castles, Zerran always portrayed a still strong outlook. She never lets anyone see her being weak and still shouts the 'never give up till we die, tomorrow we will redeem ourselves' motto and goes back to her castle still looking so strong and invulnerable. Of course it was only at night when Zerran was by herself on the balcony, wine in hand, giving out sighs and frowns, mouning for her loss. And it was only Armallion, Letrall and Fanell who were able to witness her weak statures. So a sigh from Zerran was a great shock to them. Compared to the first war, five casualties is extremely minor and their ever so strong guild mistress let out a sigh?

"Reports were that an Ultima provoked Cinder's gate guards, thus resulting to your wizards trying to catch them here." Crove replied calmly.

"So do you have any idea who it is? Was it a real Ultima?"

"Sad to say, we do suspect it to be an Ultima… we are trying our best to confirm it."

"What are the chances?"

"Chances of what?"

"That your suspicions are true…"

Crove's voice subsided a little bit.

"Pretty high, Zerran… pretty high…"

* * *

"**Quite a rocus you caused… Pettish, but still amusing…"**

Vional, the rogue guild master of Backblade muttered.

The next day after Kraveck caused the rumble, he made an appointment in Creamhilt. He was pretty sure that Vional would be very interested to meet him. After all, Vional was the king of chaos. Wherever he went, chaos and mischief was sure to follow. Unlike his associate, Cramar, who was known as an assassin who comprises an honor of a knight, he was totally the opposite. It was rumored that Cramar was the only reason why Backblade was still organized.

They were both sitting in the dining room. Vional was busy eating loutishly while Kraveck seemed to be out of appetite. Kraveck was staring at Vional relentlessly. He was studying the so called chaotic rogue. Vional had the infamous slanted scar across his face. The scar was from his right temple down to his left jaw. It was rumored that Cramar was responsible for that during their first aquaintance. His rough, brown morrocan skin made him even more, which was his reputation, scarier. He was wearing an unbuttoned red jacket which was hanging around his body.

"So you liked that?"

"**Yes… I always liked battles. The war was long over and I've hungered for fights quite a while now…"** Vional was sipping his wine.

'_Is he kidding?'_ Kraveck thought. Vional was known to wreck rumbles in the taverns of Prontera occasionally. A lot of fun seekers lost their lives because of this. The Pronteran Disciplinary Troop (acts as police on Prontera) was helpless. They were no match to the great mass-killer, Vional. It was only a few months ago when Relkan directly issued a ban to all the taverns and bars for Vional.

Kraveck repliedwhile a sneer krept on his face.

"So you'll definitely like me… consider that pettish act as an audition for your guild…"


	16. Castle Rumble II

(A/N): Damn this new patch! Really sucks! Oh well… take a break from RO for a while then… maybe ill get to finish this fic /heh

**Act XVI: Castle Rumble II**

"**Whe- where're we goin', mast'r?"**

It was dawn the next day. Kraveck and Valcan were walking towards Goyindle. Valcan was a little worried; he had that gut feeling, no, a tremendous gut feeling about what's to happen next. Seeing as how his master was wearing his new 'Backblade emblem' on his right chest and heading for Goyindle, Valcan was sweating mercilessly.

'_Oh by da'… he's gonna do it again!...'_

The two Ultima guards guarding the gate, not knowing anything about the Backblader approaching them, shouted.

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be here!"

When Kraveck neared them.

"Relax, guys! I've got news for you!"

"What?"

"You heard what happened on Lazrigs two days ago?"

"Yeah! Everybody knows that! Get to the point!"

"Well… it's gonna happen here!"

"Huh? Cinder's attaking?"

"No… Backblade is…"

Before the two could react, an elbow followed by a fist impacted on their jaws.

It was still dawn, so a light disturbance such as this one was barely noticeable. So Kraveck wasn't contented. He widened his arms and shouted.

"IS THIS ALL THAT ULTIMA CAN OFFER? I HARDLY MADE A SWEAT!"

With that, after a few moments, swordsmen and guards rushed out of the gate. Most of them were just awakened and none of them really had complete armors on. Kraveck grimaced and charged at the, what he calls 'no challenge at all, dimwits'.

One by one, they were slowly knocked out. Kraveck was just too fast for them. He barely used his dashing ability. Two or three soldiers attacked at the same time, but he was just too skillful for them. It would seem as if he was just toying with them.

With only a few left, more went out the gate, this time; it was the knights and crusaders. This time, they more completely equipped and ready for battle.

'_Time to go…' _Kraveck smirked.

"Well? Ultima soldiers got knocked out by lone Backblade? Oohh… That has got to be embarrassing!"

The knights got aggravated and started to attack Kraveck. He dodged the first few thrust and slashes from the more experienced knights and crusaders, and suddenly disappeared. Knights and crusaders were better fighters; Kraveck couldn't toy with them this time. He was seen appearing several feet away from them, he shouted again.

"I'M GONNA SPREAD THIS TO PRONTERA! I'VE BEATEN A LOT OF YOU SINGLE HANDEDLY! ULTIMA IS WEAK!"

The sure-fire provoking words surely performed. The Ultimas charged after Kraveck, thus hoping to regain their honor back. As usual, Kraveck's speed enhancing abilities did the job, not to mention he was already a fast runner. His tactic worked as well, attacking at dawn created low chance of them being mounted on their squeaking birds. Kraveck couldn't help but grin…

After several minutes of running, Kraveck arrived at creamhilt.

"Hey! Ultima's attacking!" Kraveck, trying to act out a concerned tone.

The guards did see a bunch of armored, battle-ready Ultimas charging.

"SOUND THE ALARM!"

Instantly assassins and rogues went out the gate. Their faces grinning, as if they were always excited for blood shedding. The knights and crusaders were dumbfounded when they realized that Kraveck had set them up.

"Wait! We were set up!"

"Attackin' our castle huh? We'll destroy you, you Ultima scums!" a rogue said while grimacing.

* * *

As usual, Valcan was witnessing it all behind nearby trees. Although brilliantly planned, Valcan considered it morbid of his master to plan such thing that would result to bloodshed. His master knew that Backbladers are a menace by nature. A guild consisting mostly of former thieves, he knew they wouldn't take time to listen for reasons and start slashing with smirks on their faces.

* * *

"_**Fine! You've passed… it was smart of you to come to me… my associate, Cramar, would never have taken you in." **Vional replied with grimace._

"_I thought he stayed in Payon?"_

"_**Yes… but people come to him for recruitment rather than me these days…"**_

"_No offense… but you're scary!" Kraveck jestingly replied with a smirk on his face._

_Vional grinned. If it was any other instance, insulting the great rogue would have resulted to your head being cut off in an instant. But there was something about Kraveck that he liked; there was something in him that he couldn't resist._

"_**But let's not continue jesting ourselves… you do knowI'm assured of your betrayal, right?" **This time, Vional's voice became more serious._

"_How do you suppose?"_

"_**This is a guild full of thieves… I'm surrounded by credible traitors all the time. I smell a treacherous proposal before it is even laid out before me!"**_

"_So why are you still accepting me?"_

"**_Silence! You planned this out well… I don't know what's next, but go! Enlighten me!.. Accomplish what's left of your plans… I'm curious…"_**

* * *

Back at Valcan's thoughts, he was slowly beginning to understand his master's actions. Although it may seem that Vional was a thoughtless killing machine, he did have some brains, although it was usually clouded by his rage. Kraveck knew Vional was bored in his cozy castle. Cozy was never a lifestyle of a former thief. He knew Vional's heart was screaming for chaos and excitement. With that assessment, he knew Vional won't be able to resist his joining of Backblade. 

Vional knew that Kraveck was up to something, but he doesn't know what, all he was sure of was that Kraveck was going to bring chaos on Backblade somehow. The smart decision was to reject it, but the excitement and months of being aloft on his castle bored him to death, he was screaming for his favorite pastime… he was screaming for blood. He couldn't resist, not to mention curious of what Kraveck was going to do… He couldn't resist his curiosity and anticipation of future chaos within Kraveck's twisted plans… He couldn't resist not inviting him and not bringing chaos on Backblade…


	17. The Assailants

(A/N): Oooohhhh! I'm a genius! I recovered/HEH… /GG…

Anyway, here's another one!

**Act XVII: The Assailants**

Kraveck was walking along an alley. Valcan's so called house, or room, for that matter was in the middle ofthe alley. It was dusk, the day after he caused the mischief on Backblade, he was heading for his temporary hide out. He was walking gingerly while carrying dinner when he suddenly stopped. He was such an experienced traveler that he can sense danger in an instance. He doesn't know it, but perhaps it was the eerie silence in that alley or perhaps he just sensed something was different somehow. Maybe... just maybe, it was just too quiet for his liking.

'_Oh great…'_ He sighed in histhoughts and started talking.

"You can show yourselves now…"

Nothing happened. But this didn't stop his paranoia.

"You gonna show yourselves or you'd like me to help you?"

A dagger suddenly flew from his back, great reflexes enabled him to tilt sideways, but it was a bit late; the dagger created a light cut near his left elbow.

'_I should have known… That Vional sure is one uptight guy…'_

Kraveck concentrated for a moment and muttered a few words, instantly, a bluish ball of light floated around him. A smirked crept on his face when four men appeared surrounding him. He studied them quickly; two rogues were behind him and two assassins in front. They were wearing Backblade's emblem, thus confirming his thoughts. Vional had sent men to kill him.

"So you boys wanna play huh?"

He threw the bag of food he was holding on the assassin on his frontal right and charged at the next assassin on the left. Kraveck aimed a punch at the assassin, but the assassin ducked and lunged a counter attack using his jur. Much to all their surprise, the assassin, thinking he would have stabbed his target, but there was no one there but air. Instead, Kraveck appeared this time at the back of one of the rogues while lunging an overhead elbow; successfully hittinghim at the back of his head.

'_One down, three to go…'_

But to Kraveck's shock, the rogue he knocked down slowly got up. Kraveck's eyes widened, even though the rogue was clearly grunting, but still… Kraveck never failed to knock people out before. These were no ordinary henchmen; these were 'first-classed fighters' this time.

"Oh great! Vional wants me dead that bad?"

No response came out from the Backbladers, instead, the four attacked at the same time, aiming their weapons at Kraveck. Kraveck was able to dodge the first few attacks but realizing in the process that this time, these men were too fast.

He back-stepped a horizontal slicing katar by an assassin but it was followed by a slash with a gladius by a rogue behind him. He gained a gash on his lower back. Quick thinking, he used his dashing ability to reappear a few paces behind his assailants. His four attackers just looked at him blankly. He was on one knee to the ground. His left hand was on his lower back generate a greenish light on his would. He was slowly healing himself.

'_Damn! I've got no weapon, no armor; I'm no match for them!'_

Kraveck wasn't given time to completely heal his wound when his assailants suddenly vanished in front of his eyes. He quickly stood up and got into his fighting stance and assessed the moment. _Assassins can attack while cloaking on walls especially dark alleys such as this one. Rogues are far too advanced however, they can cloak anywhere!_

He concentrated again, a bluish ball of light appeared floating around him again. This revealed his attackers. As he had guessed, the two assassins were oppositely by the walls but the rogues were much nearer. One of the rogues was a few paces in front of him but the other one was within striking distance on his left. He sidestepped a slash from a gladuis on his left and disappeared when the other rogue followed a forward thrust on his back. He reappeared on the backstabber's back. He was about to aim for the rogue's head when he felt a sharp pain on his back. Blood gushed out when he realized he had been slashed by an assassin behind him.

Kraveck was down to one knee again. They didn't give him time to recover when a rogue suddenly appeared behind him aiming a stab on his back. He quickly rolled down a few paces only to encounter an overhead plunging katar. He caught the katar with both hands only to feel another sharp pain on his back, this time it was a dagger back-stab near his left shoulder. The dagger plunge behind him; instantly making him yelp in pain.

He was down on the ground; his assailants surrounded him with blank expressions on their faces. Kraveck was breathing heavily, but mustered all his strength to push himself up. One of the rogues was about to plunge a gladius on Kraveck when they noticed that his right hand was glowing. He was holding a sphere of light. To the Backblader's surprise, he threw the ball upwards and exploded within their faces. The explosion threw them backwards while emitting a bright white light thus hurting their eyes temporarily.

When theirvision slowly recovered, they saw Kraveck still on the ground with surges of green and white light around his body. He was healing and at the same time casting self enhancing spells!

The attackers quickly lunged forward, thus not giving Kraveck the luxury of continuing his antics. They plunged their weapons forward only to hit nothing but air. Kraveck reappeared behind them, smirking. Five white balls were floating around him.

"You didn't think I'd let you get me that easy did you?" Kraveck said with a smirk. _'This is it… I'll spend my last remaining energy on this… if I'm going down, I'd give them a few things to remember me by…'_

He smirked once more and held his hands forward. At the same time, the five white balls flew out towards the backbladers and exploded. When the smoke after-effect died down, his assailants were kneeling on the ground panting with various gashes on their bodies, but much to their surprise, Kraveck was grinning widely with another set of balls floating around his body. Kraveck jumped in the middle of his four assailants and the five white balls seemed to be absorbed by his right hand when he suddenly punched the ground beneath him. This caused a massive explosion that his attackers were hurled on the floor.

After the explosion, Kraveck's body had seemingly turned red a was surrounded by what looked liked, electric surges. He let out a shout of anger and then quickly jumped towards the gladius that one of his assailants have dropped and plunged it directly on the heart of an undefended rogue. He was furious! The rogue let out a shriek of tremendous pain and fell… dead.

Kraveck took this opportunity, the tables have turned and his attackers were now just regaining awareness on the ground. Still carrying the gladius he picked up, he mustered his strength and dashed to one of the assassin and made a quick slice immediately slitting his throat.

He turned back, as he noticed the other assassin grunting and pushing himself up. Kraveck made his way towards his new target; he was raising his gladius in grimace when he to plunge it at the back of the assassin's head. The cracking sound of a breaking skull and the blood that gushed out from the back of the head of his target made him flint a little. But nevertheless, he knew it had to be done, it was either to kill or be killed.

After that, he suddenly heard a small grunt. He turned his head to look when he saw the lone rogue blackblade was lurching a few paces behind him.

With that, he raised his hand forward and concentrated. One by one, small white spheres appeared floating around his body. He then slowly approached his last assailant and said in an angry manner.

"Vional sent his best huh? Big mistake! He should have come here himself!"

When he neared the Backblader, he raised his hand forward again. The atmosphere around them seemed to turn black when all that the rogue saw last, was that his right hand was absorbing the five white spheres.


	18. The Legendary Technique

**Act XVIII: The Legendary Technique**

"**Time to wake up, you piece of dung!"**

A raspy voice woke Kraveck up.

It was odd…

Everything was black, he couldn't see anything; it looked liked he had gone blind.

No…

He just couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible!

Wait…

There was something around his head. Something tight… He was blind-folded!

Why…

'What is this? Where am I?'

Pain…

He could feel all sorts of pain from his body. He could feel his wounds.

Paralyzed…

All instincts led to want to take off his blind-fold see what is happening. But he couldn't move…

_

* * *

__The atmosphere around them seemed to turn black when all that the rogue saw last, was Kraveck's right hand absorbing the five white spheres. _

_Kraveck quickly positioned back to his fighting stance and readied a punch for the rogue. But this time it was different. He was covered with red surges of electricity around him. Kraveck was making so much surges of power that the rogue could feel the spine tingling energy. He could feel the power, thus not even starting the blow; he could feel his doom._

_Kraveck plunged a punch directly at the rogue's chest but there was something different. He made it obvious that he gave everything for this punch. Squeezing every last drop of energy from his body just for this one punch, he made it clear; he was going to destroy his last assailant. The atmosphere had gone black, electricity was all around, and a loud explosion was heard…_

* * *

Kraveck felt another punch on his face. 

"Wake up, you slime belcher!"

Kraveck feeling very weak, but he still managed to respond.

"Whe… where am I…"

He was punched again.

"Silence, fool! I'm the one who asks the questions. Not you!"

It was slow, but he was starting to digest the situation. It seemed he was captured by Backblade after his grand antics. Now he was being tortured. He felt his hands bound by a cold chain hanging from the ceiling. His eyes blind-folded and he was very, very weak. He knew this wasn't from Backblade though, he assumed it was his own doing. He probably used all his energy from his last technique.

He was quickly snapped off by the voice again.

"Where did you come from? Where did you learn how to fight?"

Kraveck didn't answer.

"So you wanna play games, huh?"

_

* * *

Valcan heard commotions from inside his house. He was an old Pronteran squirrel; of course he would take a peek. Being a street smart old squirrel, he only peeked from the edges of his slightly opened door. _

_What he saw shocked him. His master was barely surviving the Backblade assassins! He was in the fight of his life, and Valcan could do nothing but watch. Temporary joy shivered down Valcan's spine when he saw his master beginning to turn the tide of the battle. _

_And he'll never forget the most incredible skill he had ever saw… so the legends were true… the legend about the one-hit-kill technique. The legendary 'Asura Strike'!_

_Valcan, first and foremost disgusted, but then pitied the poor ol' rogue for what had happened. His chest was completely crumpled; he was the first to taste the 'legendary technique' in so many ages. Blood gushed out from the rogue's mouth, come to think of it, it was a mass of blood that had seemed to be forced out from his body. It was a grotesque sight. Then again, it was to be expected from a victim of a legendary technique._

_He saw his Master Kraveck in one knee on the ground. Panting widely, grunting and sweating like there's no tomorrow. He had obviously given it all to this skill. _

_Valcan was about to approach his frail master when an arrow from above went through Kraveck's chest. _

'_Anoth'r one?'_

_Yes. There was another rogue. Another rogue was spying the battle from the roofs ever since it began. Valcan could see the rogue leaped from the roof down the alley. But this was no ordinary rogue. Valcan could see a bald rogue with scars all over his head. Yes, he knew who this was. This was the infamous 'Scarred', Vional's right hand man. Just as ferocious but with more scars than his master, no, just as he was nicknamed by the citizens, his bald head was full of various scars reaching down his face._

_Valcan dared not stepping out his door. He could only mourn for his master. But his eyes widened when he saw Scarred took out the arrow from Kraveck's unconscious form and reached for something from his pouch. It was a white potion! The rogue poured it down on Kraveck's wound… they wanted him alive! _

_This gave hope for Valcan. Backblade wanted Kraveck alive all along. His heart cheered for he could still hope again, there was a chance, he could see his master again..._

* * *

He heard the man walk away. A few moments passed by, he sensed footsteps coming his way.

"I love games! I'm glad you wanna play too!"

It was the same raspy voice again, it was the same man. But he heard a sharp slicing sound after the man's voice. It was familiar. He thought hard, he thought long, it was all too familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It was only a few moments later when he felt a very sharp pain on his back. He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He realized… He realized that the sharp slicing sound was a whip…

First hit… 

Uughn! It was a whip with thorns on it, specifically designed for pain.

Second hit…

Still with the wounds from his last fight, the pain grew even more.

Third hit…

It was now plainly the worst pain he had ever undergone.

Fourth hit…

The pain was becoming unbearable.

Fifth hit…

He was already exhausted before this even began. He doesn't know if he could bear more.

Sixth hit…

Wounds created by the whip and recent wounds from the fight were tremendously immense!

Seventh hit…

He couldn't take anymore. He was already out of strength even before they had started torturing him. It was too much for him. He passed out…


	19. Acceptance

(A/N): I'm gonna stop w/ Kraveck's life for a while and follow up with klyxe's.

Yes. Klyxe. You know… The assassin from the first few chapters. Lolz!

Note: This happened after chapter seven. This was right after Zerran had recruited him.

**Act XIX: Acceptance**

He was now an official member of Cinder. The great guild mistress had recruited him herself. A lot of people might have gotten so proud of themselves but he wasn't… he couldn't care less, he got what he wanted, he got what he planned… all he wanted was to be part in the upcoming tournament.

They were heading back to their fortress; they were heading back to Castle Svanhilt. They were in Zerran's carriage, strolling quietly back to their castle when she suddenly broke the silence.

"By the way…"

Klyxe just stared at her with a puzzled look.

"How do we know you can be trusted?"

"Huh?"

"You're obviously a very skilled 'sin'. And 'sins' like that were surely trained from Backblade…"

Klyxe took a moment of silence. He seemed to be thinking deeply. Zerran just studied him and waited for his reply.

"That was long over…"

"So you were a Backblader then?"

"As I've said, that was long over…"

"Okay! So you obviously don't want to divulge your past with me. Fine! But about my first question… how do we know you can be trusted?"

Another few moments of silence have gone. The assassin was much deeper in his thoughts.

"As you know by now… I obviously planned this…"

Zerran nodded her head in concurrence.

"I did choose your guild because of your infamous 'great judge of character' reputation. You have been known to tell lies from truths..."

Hard to believe but this was true. Zerran was indeed (some call it woman's instincts, some say her father taught her how and some said she was just gifted) a good lie detector. At least it was easy for her to tell if a man is lying. That's why propaganda meetings between guilds were hard with her around. Sly propagandists always dreaded her; she could always tell if something was fishy.

"I am after the tournament. But you might as well have figured that out already… but I need you to believe that I am not a spy from Backblade. Yes, joining Cinder only for tournament invitation is quite… selfish. But I believe in myself and my capabilities. I believe I am stronger than most of your members and that I can represent your guild well."

This time, she studied and looked deeply into the assassin's eyes. Cold and emotionless as it was before, this time it was filled with passion and sincerity. Great assassins are known to wipe out every signs of emotions from their faces, but that's all they could ever do. Wipe out, take away and hide emotions… not produce. It wasn't possible for them to create very realistic, fake sincerity. This was even more convincing; Klyxe's eyes were filled with immense passion. It would seem he was desperate enough to make Zerran believe him.

One thing Klyxe could count on is, it was quite hard for any guildmasters to pass out a fighter who can win fights in the tournament. a guild which can produce skillful fighters for the tournament will heighten their status and up their recruitment status.

"Hmm… but you have to understand, you will be eyed day and night until I can be convinced of your trustworthiness."

"I won't cause any trouble…"

Silence had taken over again until they had reached their destination.

"Welcome to your new home!" Zerran announced with glee.

As usual, neither comment nor emotion came from the assassin.

"Cold again? You recoverfrom our 'dramatic ride' so quickly?" Zerran teased him. Klyxe did show passionate emotions during their ride.

The assassin looked at her coldly.

"Lighten up! I was just teasing you!" Zerran let out a few chuckles then led him inside.

Klyxe studied the great guild mistress in front of him. Indeed he was a bit astonished in their first meeting. He expected a roguish, scarred warrior woman but instead he found this beautiful, aristocratic-faced mistress. Yes, she was older than him, but when he studied her more, he found little features of her being just a woman desiring for a normal life. _This couldn't be true could it?_ She showed lots of childish features during their short time of meeting and giggles every chance she gets. _Why is that?_ He thought. He did hear rumors about Zerran taking over Cinder at such a young age. _Maybe the rumors were true... Maybe she did not get to enjoy her childhood days much... Maybe she's just a child inside…. Maybe she just suppressed her childish actions due to her early responsibilities... Maybe… just maybe… her childish part was just craving to get out every chance it gets..._

"Sister! You're back!"

Klyxe's train of thoughts was interrupted by this mystifying new voice.

"Fenall! Glad to see your okay."

"Sister! I've been cooped up in this castle! What could possibly happen to me!"

Zerran let out a laugh and mashed her sister's well combed hair a little.

"Yes that is true, sister dear. That is true…"

"Sister! You didn't have to crumple my hair! I've spent hours on this, you know!"

Zerran laughed again.

"And who would you be wanting to look good for, huh?"

"No one… it's just that. I've nothing else to do around here…"

Zerran looked at her sister with a sympathetic face.

"Don't worry, sister. You'll get your share of adventures soon enough. Everybody does…"

Zerran immediately strained her brain for a new topic rather than just dwell around her sister's solitude.

"Umm… Hey! By the way, this is Klyxe!" She pointed at the blank assassin just staring at them. "A new recruit of mine!"

It was there that Klyxe understood everything. Zerran's not worried about showing her emotions. Yes, she does show her childish features every now and then, but as the assassin had concluded, she can shift states of emotion dramatically. It was only a few moments ago when she was all being childish, teasing the assassin around, but her sister's sudden presence immediately caused her to change gears. She now instantly became an all caring, all dependable, older sister. She gingers all the time but when in an instant that calls her to be a guild mistress again, she immediately does become one, and a good one at it too.

But what they haven't noticed was that the assassin was having a harder time of keeping a blank face than usual. From when Zerran's younger sister, a priestess named Fenall, appeared in the room, Klyxe was instantly captivated by her beauty! Her younger sister was even more beautiful than she was. Hence, maybe it was because of the age factor. Where Fenall's skin was much more softer and smoother looking. Being at her young age, she was more cheerful and still has that young spirited aura that just lightens up the room. Her soft, straight, dark-brown hair was delicately lying against her shoulders and her ginger face had a 'no doubt' aristocratic outlook too. Her body, even though fully covered in a priestess outfit, was more than enough to make men drool. Her face conveyed the softest and smoothest skin Klyxe had ever seen. It was as if she was more delicate than a flower itself.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! Welcome to cinder! I do hope you'll enjoy it here!" Fenall cheerfully addressed Klyxe while stretching her skirt a little and doing the 'bowing' motion.

Klyxe just nodded.

"Oh! You must be an assassin. Assassins are usually cold..." Fenall innocently commented.

"Yes he is. Now please do me favor sister and escort him to a vacant room. I still have lots of work to do…" Zerran addressed her sister. "Oh by the way, you're right. Assassins are normally cold. So don't let his coldness bother you."

"Sure thing, sis! I won't." Fenall cheerfully replied.


End file.
